Carlisle necesita un medico
by alejandrasanchez
Summary: Que pasaria si eres un medico muy ocupado y decides salir temprano del hospital para sorprender a tu familia, y tu mente te juega una mala pasada?, crees oir y ver lo que no es? MAL SUMARY, TODOS HUMANOS, RATING M POR LENGUAJE VULGAR, ONE SHOT


**Tristemente los personajes no me pertecen!, son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer! :)**

* * *

CARLISLE NECESITA UN MEDICO

Estaba regresando de mi turno en el hospital más temprano que de costumbre, esperando sorprender gratamente a mi familia, ya que últimamente mis turnos en el hospital se hacían cada vez más largos, entraba a las 6 de la mañana y salía a las 6 de la tarde, llegaba a dormir y si había algún tipo de emergencia en la noche tenía que salir corriendo al hospital, si corría literalmente, estaba gordo necesitaba rebajar la gran barriga que me había crecido al tomar tanta cerveza y comer tantas hamburguesas, Ah! Los buenos tiempos. El punto es que quería sorprenderlos, ya que últimamente muchas cosas estaban cambiando en mi familia, por ejemplo mi hijo casi sacerdote con problemas de bipolaridad, o bueno eso creíamos en casa, Edward, había conseguido novia, Bella la tierna y enormemente torpe Bella, pobre chica no sabe en qué lio se ha metido al enamorarse de Edward, pero bueno dicen que la gente estúpida hace estupideces así que no es raro en ella, por otro lado mi hija la adicta a las compras y cosas de belleza, Alice, estaba comprometida con Jasper, un chico bastante raro que la ama , aunque aun pienso que el pobre chico tiene un gesto en su rostro como si tuviera atravesado un palo en su trasero, o le dieron una tunda que le sacaron hasta la bilis, pero aun no compruebo mi hipótesis, en cuanto a Emmet, mi hijo con problemas de sexualidad, o como suele llamarlo él, sexo extremadamente activo, es novio de Rosalie la hermana de Jasper, esta chica es despampanante, es alta, rubia, enormes pechos, pero de ella también tengo una teoría, ella tiene el síndrome de personalidad múltiple, porque lo digo, porque con la familia es sumamente dulce, con Emmet, solo piensa en sexo, y a Bella la odia, es rara lo sé, pero a pesar de todo esa es mi familia y así la quiero, aunque necesiten urgentemente un doctor cada uno de ellos igual los amo.

Llegue 2 horas más temprano que de costumbre, aparque el auto un poco lejos del porche de la casa para que Esme no lo notara, y baje silenciosamente de mi mercedes, entre por la puerta trasera con un gran ramo de rosas, que había comprado para mi esposa, y comencé a subir las escaleras de la casa, al llegar al primer piso escuche ruidos en la habitación de Alice y decidí escuchar discretamente desde afuera.

Oh dios mío Jasper, si así me encanta vamos, date la vuelta- exclamaba una muy contenta Alice, al escucharla mi cuerpo automáticamente se tenso, acaso mi hija estaba… estaba… teniendo se-sexo con su novio?, y en mi propia casa?.

Vamos Jazzy no te detengas! Sigue- alentaba mi hija a su novio, desesperado, y muy irritado de pensar lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación decidí entrar, y de un solo movimiento entre a la habitación de Alice sin siquiera tocar su puerta.

Marie Alice Cullen que es lo que está sucediendo aquí- clave mis ojos en su rostro sin notar que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Papiiiii-chillo Alice - regresaste temprano, que alegría- y en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa- bueno lo que sucede es que Jazzy y yo acabamos de regresar del centro comercial, y se estaba probando la ropa nueva que le compre, entonces yo decidí tomarle algunas fotos para guardarlas en mi álbum, ¿Por qué?.

¿Ropa?, ¿Centro Comercial?, ¿Modelando?, ustedes no estaban… no estaban… teniendo… B-bueno t-tu s-sabes- balbucee incoherentemente buscando en mi cerebro alguna forma de explicarle a mi hija que había entrado a su cuarto hecho una furia, porque pensaba que ella estaba teniendo sexo con su novio.

¿Qué cosa papá?

Nada Alice, olvídalo, y por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, quiero seguir sorprendiéndolos a todos, eh por cierto, hola Jasper, bonita ropa, adiós Alice- y salí a volandas de su cuarto sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por su parte.

Retome mi curso por las escaleras intentando despejar mi mente de todas las cosas malas que había pensando hace un momento, mi hija Alice teniendo sexo, si claro, y sobre todo bajo mi propio techo, por dios Carlisle sí que estas mal, bufe para mí mismo, al llegar a el segundo piso me detuve al escuchar una muy contenta Rosalie gritar por Emmet

Oh Emmet si- chillaba Rose- si bebe así, no pares Em, si lo haces te mato.

Oh Rose, ya casi, ya casi llego- contesto Emmet

Vamos Emmet, sigue, ya casi ya casi ya siiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito Rosalie, la verdad no me sorprendí al escucharlos gritar, normalmente tenían sexo todos los días, pero nunca se habían atrevido a utilizar mi casa como su motel particular, por lo que enfurecido y con la mente nublada de la ira, entre tirando la puerta del cuarto de Emmet al estilo karateka.

Emmet Cullen, que rayos está sucediendo en esta habitación?- grite con toda la ira contenida en mi voz.

Oh, Papasongoooooooooooo, como estas?!, milagro que llegas temprano!, seguro quieres consentir a tu mamasonga Esme cierto?- comento alzando sus cejas de manera insinuante, y en su voz denotaba burla- y en cuanto a que estábamos haciendo mi Rose y yo, pues jugábamos Need for Speed, papá tienes que probar este juego, es simplemente emocionante, los autos las carreras, oh dios es excelente este juego, verdad Rosie.

Si Emmy es excelente, papasongo Carlisle tienes que definitivamente probarlo, es LO MEJOR!

Emmet, que carajo te sucede?, espera un momento ¿Need for Speed?, ¿Excitante?, Tu y Rose, Rose y tu, tu y ella, n-no, n-no estaban, b-bueno- de nuevo comencé a balbucear torpemente.

Oh Por Dios Carlisle!, fiuuuuuuu- silbó Emmet- que mente tienes mi querido Doc., obviamente Rose y yo no estábamos teniendo sexo, pero ya que lo mencionas…- se acerco peligrosamente a una sonrojada Rosalie, dejando la frase inconclusa y besándola apasionadamente.

Emmet por dios mi ojos!,- y levante mis brazos tapando mi campo de visión.

Vamos papisongo, tus ojos?, que dices de tu mente?, hace poco pensaste que mi osa y yo estábamos teniendo sexo.

Emmet Cullen cállate la boca, y mejor me voy, quiero ver a Esme- y me fui cerrando la puerta.

Eso papá, vayan a hacerme un hermano nuevo- grito Emmet a través de la puerta.

Santa mierda, que tengo en la cabeza, primero llego y creo que mi hija menor Alice está teniendo sexo con su novio raro Jasper, luego subo y creo que mi hijo Emmet también, aunque no sería raro en él, porque como dije antes el es sexualmente activo, pero lo que menos me preocupa es eso, sino que mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas, y creo que definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo, o es que acaso necesito tener sexo con mi esposa más seguido, bueno probablemente sea eso, así que mejor la busco ahora mismo.

- _Esmeeeee mi deliciosa esposaaaa, donde rayos estas, quiero tirarte hasta que te canses- canturree mentalmente._

Divague por todo el segundo piso buscando a Esme, pero mi dulce esposa no estaba por todo eso, estará en el cuarto de Edward?-pensé- probablemente esta limpiándolo, decidido subir al tercer y último piso de la casa en busca de mi esposa y con el ramo de rosas aún en mis manos, pero al llegar a la habitación de Edward también escuche ruidos extraños

Joder Bella, me quieres matar- susurraba Edward

Ujum- expreso Bella, como si tuviera algo atravesado en su boca- Edward por dios eres el más sucio de los Cullen- siguió balbuceando

Vamos Bella, santa madre definitivamente quieres matarme- grito Edward.

Edward sabes que te gusta

Bueno Bella sí, pero, oh por dios, si!!!

¡Recontracarajo!, mi hijo casi sacerdote Edward está tirando con la santurrona de Bella. No puedo creer esto, ya sabía yo que Edward no se resistiría a las provocaciones de Bella, el muchacho enloquecía cuando ella lo tocaba, pero ¿qué demonios hago pensando esto?, por un lado está bien que Edward se inicie el mundo sexual, pero EN MI JODIDA CASA?, pues no, ni el sucio de Emmet hace esto, y porque me llamo Carlisle Cullen no lo permitiré.

Edward Anthoni Cullen, quiero que me expliques ahora mismo que significa esto- grite abriendo bruscamente la puerta de su cuarto, yo espera sorprenderlos medio desnudos, pero lo que mis ojos vieron no fue para nada esperado.

P-pero q-que haces Bella?- delante de mi bella esta toda sucia llena de polvo, con una botella de aromatizante ambiental de vainilla en su mano derecha y una escoba en su mano izquierda, en su boca yacía un pañuelo y tres pasos delante de ella había un tobo lleno de agua y junto a este un botellón de cloro, desinfectante y limpia muebles, Edward estaba sentando frente al computador tecleando rápidamente y traía puesto un tapa bocas, bella soltó el pañuelo de su boca y hablo rápidamente.

Carlisle, que alegría verte tan temprano por aquí, oh que hermosas esas rosas, son para Esme cierto, ¿Carlisle estas bien?- en mi rostro se enmarcaba la incredulidad y el asombro, como pude llegar a pensar que Edward abandonaría la promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio, si, es raro, en algún momento yo mismo pensé que era gay, pero no, no lo es.

No, bueno si, digo, no sé, claro Bella si estoy bien, pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo hace un momento?

Bueno estaba limpiando toda la colección de discos de Edward y también un poco su habitación, sabes que a él no le gusta que Esme hurgue mucho en sus cosas, pero yo logre convencerlo, la verdad Edward es el más sucio de los Cullen- y miro tiernamente a Edward.

¿Por qué papá? ¿Qué pensabas que estábamos haciendo?- pregunto Edward curiosamente.

Bueno es que escuche un "_Vamos Bella, santa madre definitivamente quieres matarme" _y luego un_ "Edward sabes que te gusta", _y cosas que definitivamente no se escucharon muy bien del todo.

PAPÁ, creías que bella y yo estábamos teniendo sexo- pregunto Edward molesto-

B-bueno hijo…

Sabes que jamás haría eso, estamos esperando a casarnos- prosiguió un enfurecido Edward.

Entonces a que carajo te referías Edward.

A que Bella estaba matándome con el olor a cloro, por eso traigo tapa bocas, no puedo creerlo Carlisle Tu pensando eso de mí.

Bueno hijo la verdad llegue a pensar que eras gay, porque como no tenias novia, ni sexo, ni nada, pues bueno, sabes que Edward mejor me voy adiós Bella- y cerré rápidamente la puerta para no escuchar mas.

Oh Dios mío esto esta jodidamente mal, que sucede con mi mente, Edward y sexo antes del matrimonio no van en una oración, y porque carajo lo único que pienso es que mis hijos están teniendo sexo. Definitivamente algo malo pasa en mi, necesito hablar con Esme, por cierto donde estará. Baje las escaleras pase la cocina y llegue a la puerta del jardín, antes de entrar escuche a una muy agitada Esme.

Oh Dios mío, Oh por Dios, Santa Juana de lo Peteques, que bueno es esto, vamos cariño tu puedes sigue continua, Oh si mis dedos son mágicos joder- gritaba mi deliciosa esposa muy emocionada.

Vamos, ya casi, ya casi, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito mi Esposa

El color huyo de mi rostro y un calor se apodero de mi entrepierna de solo pensar que Esme estaba masturbándose pensando en mí, porque a la única persona que llamaba cariño era a mí, mi dulce esposa estaba haciendo eso pensando en mi y en nadie más, pero ya verá, yo la ayudare a que termine, y abrí de un solo golpe la puerta del jardín y vi lo que menos imaginaba.

Esme, que rayos hace una perra en nuestro jardín?

¿Carlisle?, mi amor que sorpresa que llegaras tan temprano, que bellas estas flores son para mí- pregunto Esme dulcemente y deposito un beso en mis labios.

C-claro mi vida, p-pero que hace este perro aquí.

Ah gracias mi sol, bueno Leah está en trabajo de parto y pues yo la estaba ayudando a traer a sus cachorros al mundo, definitivamente Carlisle mis dedos con mágicos.

E-Esme tu no estabas, no estabas…-balbucee con un idiota

¿No estaba que Carlisle?- Esme frunció el ceño

Y justo en ese momento mi cerebro hizo clik, como rayos imagine que Esme estaba… estaba… bueno haciendo eso, que me sucede, estoy perdiendo la cabeza, definitivamente el turno en el hospital está afectando mi cordura. Al darme cuenta de la mirada interrogante de mi esposa, y la situación tan embarazosa en la que me encontraba decidí salir corriendo de mi casa, y al pasar por la puerta principal grite.

AYUDA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO

Y escuche a los lejos que Esme y los demás se paraban en la puerta y decían:

Definitivamente Carlisle necesita un medico.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como estan?!! espero muy muy bien! bueno aqui vengo con one shot que la verdad me dio risa escribirlo, pero no se jajaja no creo que guste mucho, la verdad si que es mal pensada la gente no?! pobre carlisle! jajajaja, es muy mal hablado, lo se tal vez no guste por eso, pero seamos sinceros! a quien no le da risa una persona que diga groserias! jajaja porque la verdad a mi si!!, espero lo lean y les agrade, me quieran colgar, lanzar tomatazos, insultar lo que sea!, si lo desean ps dejen un review a ver que tan mal o bien escribo jejee se cuidan muchisimo! :)**

**Besos y abrazos al estilo Emmett! :)**


End file.
